1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bucket assemblies, and in particular to a cutting edge assembly and method of welding the cutting edge assembly to the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in the use of loader buckets to provide a front cutting edge portion which is removable from the main body of the bucket as for replacement thereof upon occurrence of wear of the cutting edge. In one form of such a bucket assembly, the cutting edge is welded to the front edge of the bucket.
Such cutting edge structures are desirably formed of hardened steel so as to provide optimum wear characteristics. The welding of such hardened steel elements to the bucket requires a preheating operation. Such welding of the preheated cutting edge often results in a distortion of the assembly upon cooling thereof and, thus, has heretofore presented a serious problem in the formation of such loader bucket structures.